1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with higher-density mounting of electronic devices, capacitors with higher electrostatic capacitance have been required. As such a capacitor, for example, Nanotechnology 26 (2015) 064002 discloses therein a capacitor that has an Al2O3 layer as a dielectric layer and a TiN layer as an upper electrode formed on a porous body composed of a carbon nanotube with the use of an atomic layer deposition method (ALD method: Atomic Layer Deposition).